


The Canadian Mistake

by Wayward04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward04/pseuds/Wayward04
Summary: This is how I think the French Mistake (6x15) should have been.





	The Canadian Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Loose retelling of the episode but you're not here for a play-by-play of the episode, you're here for the sexy times!

Sam walked into Bobby’s study with a pile of books. Dean was doing research on their laptop. The older man went to pour himself a drink but barely a splash poured out. Dean groaned.  
“Where’s Bobby?” Sam asked. He put the books down on the desk.  
“Supply run,” Dean responded. He smirked. “We are officially out of Hunter’s Helper.”  
Sam looked out the window. It was raining cats and dogs. A large bolt of lightning lit up the sky and a loud peal of thunder followed it. “In this?”  
“Yeah, man’s a hero.”  
All of a sudden, the lights in the room flickered and the angel, Balthazar, appeared. He began rifling around Bobby’s house, gathering ingredients for a spell and adding them to a bowl.  
“Balthazar?” Dean spluttered, pushing out of his seat, “What the hell are you doing here?”  
Balthazar didn’t look up from what he was doing. “You boys need to get out of here. The archangel, Raphael, has made up a hit list on everyone that has helped Castiel. That includes you two, and myself.”   
The lights flickered again. “And that, gentlemen,” Balthazar continued, “is all the time we have.” He scurried over to one of the windows in Bobby’s study and dipped a finger into the paste he had made, drawing a sigil onto the glass. “I’m sending you somewhere safe.” Balthazar pulled a key that looked like it unlocked a bus station locker. He handed it to Sam. “This is for you.”  
Sam took it and looked at it, confused. “What do I do with this?”  
“Run with it,” Balthazar answered.  
Out of nowhere, another angel appeared. He glared at the three men and walked toward them menacingly. “Virgil,” Balthazar greeted darkly. Virgil swiped a hand through the air and Balthazar was thrown across the room into a wall. Sam and Dean stood there in shock, looking from one angel to the other. Balthazar pushed himself up on one elbow. “I said run!” he yelled. He also swiped a hand through the air, sending both brothers through the window.   
In the blink of an eye, the weather cleared, and the world turned from dark night to bright as day. As Sam and Dean broke through the glass, they braced themselves for impact, but instead landed on a pile of mattresses.  
“And cut!” a voice yelled, “Okay, everyone, I need this room reset!”  
An bell sounded and people jumped into action, some giving orders, others gathering and moving items. Sam and Dean clambered off the mattresses and looked around, completely disoriented.  
“What the fuck?” Dean cried.  
The man that belonged to the voice stood up from behind a bank of monitors. “Okay, I think that’s all we need from Jared and Jensen. Good work, guys, see you tomorrow!”  
A smiling woman with blonde hair walked up to them. “Hey, guys, have a minute?” She moved in between the two brothers and put one hand on each of their backs, leading them away. Poor Sam and Dean followed, still too confused to put up a fight.   
The woman walked them away from the shell of Bobby’s house and under a couple of large lights. A man handed her a microphone. She turned towards a camera and gave it a megawatt smile. “Trish Evian here with power couple Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles from TV’s Supernatural.” Trish looked at Sam. “So, Jared, you beat the devil, lost your soul, and got it back. What’s next for Sam Winchester?”  
Sam’s mouth dropped opened. He smiled awkwardly. “Uh…”  
After a fumbled interview, Sam and Dean made their way to the closest door.  
“What the hell, man? And what did she mean when she said power couple?” Dean shouted, beginning to panic.  
“I don’t know,” Sam answered, “We work really well together?”   
Dean pushed open the door to the outside to reveal no fewer than four Impalas. The older Winchester paled. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”  
A big, burly man with a white beard walked up to them. “Hey, guys, ready to go home?”  
“Home?” Dean asked.  
Sam looked at his brother, then back to the other man. “Uh, sure.”  
They followed the man to a black GMC Yukon. He climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine and Sam and Dean clambered into the back seat. A short drive later, the man drove them to a large mansion. As the SUV drove away the brothers stared up at the enormous house in shock.   
“Fake-us live here?” Dean said in a hushed voice.  
Sam shrugged and together they entered the mansion. They looked around the house in awe. It was decorated almost completely with wood accents. There were large windows, high vaulted ceilings, and opulent chandeliers. As the brothers walked through the main living space, they saw there were pictures of fake-them everywhere. Pictures in which Jared looked to be in his early 20’s as well as more current photos. Sam stopped in front of a large fireplace and froze. Over the mantle was an 11”x13” portrait of the two of them. Kissing. The photo had been taken outside on the edge of a forest. They were wearing matching tuxedos and Jensen was wearing a silver band on a very specific finger. Spots danced before Sam’s eyes. He squeezed them shut for a moment and reminded himself to breathe. He turned around to look at his brother, who was studying the head of a buck that was mounted on the wall.  
“Dean?” Sam gasped. Dean turned around. “I think in this universe, we’re married.”  
The older man’s eyes went wide and his entire body went rigid. He ran up to his brother. Sam pointed at the picture. Dean fidgeted as he stared at the portrait. Sam stood next to the older man uneasily, waiting for him to say something. They had been more than brothers for about 14 years now, but in all that time Dean never lost his paranoia of being discovered. The younger man was sure it stemmed from his brother’s innate desire to protect him, but no matter how many times they were mistaken for a couple, Dean still got all panicky an defensive. Sam of course never broadcast their relationship but had come to terms with it long ago, and just calmly spouted the “no, he’s my brother” line when people made comments.   
Dean made a face. “Fucking weird, man.”  
Sam looked at the picture again and shrugged. “We look happy.”  
The older man smirked begrudgingly. “Of course, you would. You get to be with me.”  
The younger sagged with relief. He grinned. “Fuck you.”   
Sam turned away and moved toward a desk on the other side of the room. He had noticed a laptop on top of it and figured when in doubt, research.   
Dean shuddered as he looked at the wedding photo one more time. He gestured at it. “That’s not weird to you?”  
Sam sat at the desk, opened the laptop, and pulled up a web search. He shrugged. “Of course, it is. I mean, we’ve been hiding our relationship for a long time. So, yes, it’s a little…unsettling to see it in living color like that, but I don’t know, you’ve always been more weird about it than me.”  
Dean came up behind him. “What you looking up?”  
“Just trying to find some information on that spell and the sigil Balthazar made.”  
“Any luck?”  
Sam grimaced. “No. It’s like magic doesn’t exist in this universe.”  
“Could we go back to Bobby’s house and get the ingredients to make the spell again?”  
“It’s a film set. I doubt any of it’ll be real.”  
“Well, aren’t you just Suzy Sunshine?”  
Sam rubbed his face with both hands. “I’m just being realistic.”  
Dean clapped his brother on the back. “Why don’t we get some rest and look at all this with new eyes in the morning? We can go back to the set, see what’s at Bobby’s, and if I’m wrong, I don’t know, maybe we can see if that key Balthazar gave you goes to anything.”  
Sam blinked. He had forgotten all about the key. Sam nodded, stood up, and walked toward the stairs to look for a bedroom. When he noticed that Dean wasn’t following, he stopped and looked back. His brother had taken his seat at the desk. The older man was continuing their previous web search, but he kept sneaking anxious glances at the wedding photo.  
“You coming?” Sam asked.  
Dean directed his eyes back to the computer screen and began typing and clicking the mouse. “Yeah, in a minute.”  
“Are you still weirded out by that picture?”  
“No! Maybe! It’s just, I know it’s fake-us, but it makes me feel all out in the open. I’ve been spending half my life keeping us a secret and this entire house just splashes the fact all over that we fuck!”   
Sam walked back over to Dean. “Well, it’s not like we haven’t talked about stuff like this,” he said, gesturing at the photo.   
“I know! But it’s not really real. You can’t actually marry your brother!”  
“Fake-us aren’t brothers, though.”  
Dean grunted and stood up. Obviously the conversation was over. The two men walked up the stairs and into what seemed to be the master bedroom.   
“Come on, man! Do fake-us have to be so fucking in love?” Dean shouted.   
On the dresser were three more framed photographs. One was the two of them on the beach, one they were golfing, and the third was another wedding picture. Sam swallowed hard and had to blink back tears as he stared at the smiles on their faces. In each photo, they had an arm around each other and looked like they didn’t have a care in the world. Dean walked up and flipped the pictures down on their faces.   
“I won’t be able to get any sleep with those two assholes staring at me,” he grumbled.  
They stripped down to their underwear and climbed under the covers of the huge bed. Sam cuddled up to his brother and wrapped an arm over Dean’s stomach. The older man grunted and tried to move away.  
“Not tonight, gigantor. The whole fake-us thing is still freaking me out.”  
Sam didn’t budge. “Just get over it, already. We’re alone right now, and even tomorrow we can pretend to be Jared and Jensen. As long as we’re stuck here, won’t it be nice to not have to hide for a while?”  
Dean sighed heavily. “Yeah, I guess. Come here.”  
The older man brought the younger close and pecked him twice on the lips. Dean then deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue inside Sam’s mouth, his baby brother inviting him in like always. The older Winchester moaned softly, putting a hand at the small of the younger’s back bringing him even closer. Sam made a whimpering sound and wrapped both of his arms around Dean, grinding his growing erection against his brother. Dean pulled away and smiled.  
“Always so greedy, aren’t you, baby boy?” he teased.  
Sam smiled shyly. “I need you.”  
Dean’s eyes filled with tears but he resolutely blinked them back. He growled and grabbed a handful of Sam’s ass and pressed their bodies together. Dean’s tongue claimed his brother’s mouth once more and he tried to pour out all the feelings he had a hard time expressing into the kiss and in the touch of his hands running up and down Sam’s body. Suddenly, the older Winchester broke the kiss and flung the comforter back. He grinned.  
“You’re wearing too much clothing, baby brother,” Dean said, peeling Sam’s boxer briefs slowly down his legs. He tossed them somewhere off the bed and soon his own underwear joined them.  
The older man stalked back toward the younger on all fours, growling with a stupid grin on his face. Sam laughed. He loved all of his brother’s moods, even the grumpy and angry ones, but playful Dean was definitely in his top five. Dean made his way over to his little brother and climbed on top of him, rubbing one leg against Sam’s erection. Sam moaned and pulled his brother back in for a kiss. After several long moments, Dean pushed away and wagged his eyebrows.  
“Let’s see what fake-us keep in our bed stands,” the older man leaned over and pulled open a drawer, “A couple of married guys have to at least have lube.” Dean’s eyes bugged out. “What. The. Hell?”  
Sam pushed up on his elbows to see what was the matter. In the open drawer were several sex toys in different sizes, shapes, and colors. The younger man raised his eyebrows and looked at his brother in shock.  
“I’ve never seen so many dildos in one place except in a porn store!” Dean chuckled. “Hey, wanna try one?”  
“Are you kidding? Hell, no!”  
“Oh, come on, it’s fake-you. It’s kinda the same.”  
“How do you know it’s not fake-yours?”  
“No one with a face like this takes it up the ass for nobody.”  
“But guys like me do?”  
“You do have a great ass. Come on, I’m sure they’re clean.” Dean picked up a large-ish pink dildo and sniffed it. “Yum, smells like strawberries.” He snorted and burst out laughing.  
“Holy fuck, you’re an idiot. Fine, but you owe me.”  
“Yes! Hey, look, it vibrates, too!” Dean grabbed a bottle of lube, as well.  
The older man knelt in between the younger’s bent knees and poured some lube on his fingers. He swirled them around his little brother’s hole and gently pressed in. Sam screwed his eyes shut and moaned. Dean moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them to open the younger man’s passage for the toy. When Sam felt adequately loosened up, Dean picked up the dildo and slicked it up.  
“You ready, baby?” he asked.  
Sam smiled. “Yeah.”  
Dean returned the smile and slowly pushed the toy into the younger man’s passage. Sam fisted the sheets underneath him and he sucked in a breath through his teeth.  
“You okay, baby boy?” Dean asked, frowning and stopping immediately.  
“Yeah, no, I’m good. It just feels different.”  
The older man nodded, but the concerned look didn’t leave his face. They had never used sex toys before. It had always seemed like an unnecessary expense. Keeping a close eye on his Sammy, Dean continued gently pushing the dildo inside his channel until it was fully seated. Leaving the toy inserted and giving Sam a moment to adjust, the older Winchester climbed over his brother’s body and ran one hand over the side of the younger’s face.   
Dean pressed a kiss on Sam’s lips. “How you doing, Sammy?”  
The younger man grinned. “I’m good. I like all sex with you.”  
Dean’s heart swelled. “Me, too, baby.” He winked. “You ready to turn this puppy on?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
The older man grinned in excitement and knelt back in between his brother’s legs. Dean’s dick jumped at the sight of Sam’s hole stretched by the pink dildo.   
“Fuck, baby, you look so sexy like this.” Dean praised.  
Sam moaned at his brother’s words. The older Winchester then reached for the base of the toy and pressed a button on the bottom. A low buzz emitted from the dildo and Sam jumped, his knuckles white from his death grip on the sheets.  
“Holy fuck!” the younger man shouted. “De!”  
“That feel good, baby boy?”  
“Ah, yeah.” Sam grunted. His head rolled back and he bit his lower lip.  
“So beautiful, Sammy.”  
Dean took the base of the toy in his hand and slowly began moving it in and out of his little brother’s channel. Sam started cursing profusely and whimpering. He pushed up on his heels slightly and arched his back. The younger man’s veins popped out of his forearms as he continued gripping the sheets underneath him.   
The older man chuckled. “You okay, Sammy? You look like you’re in pain.”  
“No, just trying not to come,” Sam choked out.  
Dean pressed a kiss on his brother’s lips. “Come, baby, give it to me.”  
“But I don’t want to come like this. I want to wait until we can finish together.”   
The older man winked. “Then I’ll just have to make you come twice.”   
Sam whimpered. Dean looked at his baby brother. The younger man’s entire body had taken on a shade of pink. His skin was glistening with sweat and his cock looked angry, precome drooling from its tip. Dean licked his lips and brought his tongue to lap up the sweet-salty liquid. Sam emitted a strangled shout and his dick twitched hard. The older man quickly took his brother’s entire length in his mouth and sucked, wanting to catch Sam’s release.   
“Ah, De!” Sam shouted, nearly levitating off the bed. “Fuck! Shit!”   
The younger man gripped Dean’s hair to the point of pain with one hand and with the other grasped his brother’s free hand. The older man continued moving the toy in and out of his brother’s passage and bobbing his head and up and down, working Sam through his intense orgasm.   
When the younger Winchester was spent, Dean gently removed the toy from Sam’s body. He whimpered at the loss. The older man scrambled up the bed and took the younger in his arms. Dean rubbed his brother’s back. Sam sniffed and cleared his throat.  
The older man chuckled. “Did I make you cry?”   
“Shut up,” the younger rasped, his voice strained from shouting. Sam cuddled into Dean’s body.  
Sam’s leg brushed up against Dean’s cock and he winced at how sensitive it was. “Is it too soon to mention that I still have a major problem?”  
The younger man smiled sleepily and rubbed his face on the older’s chest. “No, just give me a minute and we can go for round two.”  
Dean smiled and tightened his arms around Sam. He kissed his little brother’s hair. “Love you, baby boy.”  
Sam sniffed again. “I love you, too, De.”  
After another couple of minutes, the younger man stirred. “Okay, I’m ready. How do you want me?”  
Dean thought for a moment. “On your side, facing me.”  
Sam quickly got into position and the older Winchester pressed a quick kiss on his brother’s lips. Dean grasped Sam’s leg and moved it to the side. He took his nearly painful member at this point in his hand. Reaching for the lube, he poured a generous amount on his cock and lined it up with Sam’s hole. The younger man was still loose from the dildo so Dean was able to push inside his brother’s body in one thrust. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and the older man rested his forehead against the younger’s.  
“Feel so good, baby boy. I’m going to try to make you come again, but I’m not going to last long. Do you think you can get hard for me, Sammy?” Dean asked softly. He took Sam’s soft dick and began stroking it.  
Sam nodded. The older man put one hand on the younger’s hip and with the other continued jerking his brother’s rapidly re-hardening cock. Dean moved back almost to the point of pulling out then pushed forward again slowly. Both men moaned at the drag of of Dean’s dick inside of Sam’s channel. After a few more slow thrusts, the older man began setting a steady pace. Their breathing started coming harder, their breaths intermingling. Sam reached for Dean, cupping his face and bringing him in for a kiss. The younger man kissed first his top lip then his bottom lip before licking his way inside his big brother’s mouth. Dean moaned and his thrusts stuttered for a moment. Rarely did Sam ever take control of anything in bed, rather letting the older Winchester manhandle him. So his baby brother dictating the kiss really turned him on. He moved his face away.  
“Keep kissing me like that and I’m gonna blow,” Dean gasped. Sam smiled and bit his bottom lip. “Are you close, baby? You feel so fucking good.” The younger man closed his eyes and nodded. “Okay, come when you need to and I’ll be right behind you.”  
Dean picked up the pace, thrusting his hips forward hard and fast, making sure he hit Sam’s prostate every time. The younger man began moaning and whimpering before finally crying out. Sam’s cock shot thick white ropes between their bodies, coating their skin with his release. His passage clenched around Dean’s dick and the older Winchester squeezed his eyes shut and grunted his brother’s name as he too climaxed.   
When they had come down from their highs, Dean jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He came back with big, fluffy towel. Dean cleaned them up and covered them with the blankets again.  
“Might as well enjoy all this nice stuff while we can. I’ve never felt such nice towels or sheets.” Dean said, pulling Sam into his arms. He tangled their legs together and the younger man rested his face on the older’s chest. “Get some rest, Sammy. We’ll figure this shit out tomorrow.”  
The next day was one disaster after another. Dean had a mini meltdown in the makeup trailer when the women wanted to put makeup on him, saying he didn’t want to be turned into a “painted whore.” Then they found out they could not act to save their lives. In between takes, they tried looking for ingredients for the spell in Bobby’s house and trying the key Balthazar had given them on every lock they could find. By the end of the day, they were both physically and emotionally exhausted. When the director got tired of them and sent them home, the man with the white beard from the day before, who turned out to be fake-their driver/bodyguard, Cliff, drove them back to the mansion.  
Sam and Dean collapsed on the expensive leather couch in defeat.  
“Well, that was great!” Dean grumbled. “What do we do now?”  
The younger man shrugged. “We could try looking online for ingredients. Fake-us are rich. Might as well use some of it.”  
“Yeah, knock yourself out. I’m starving. I’m going to find something to eat.”  
Dean got up and stumbled in the direction of the kitchen. Sam also pushed himself off the sofa and sat down at the desk. He booted up the computer and had started a web search when his brother shouted from the across the house.  
“Dude! You gotta check out this kitchen! I’ve never seen such a nice space! And there’s so much food! I’m gonna make us a hell of a meal!”  
Sam smiled to himself as he continued searching. In no time, Dean swaggered out of the kitchen with two enormous burgers with all the fixings and heaping portions of fries. They ate their food while Sam finished buying spell ingredients and Dean raved about the high end appliances and high quality food.   
Later that night, Dean found Sam sitting on the bed in the master bedroom staring at one of the framed photographs.  
“Hey, Sammy, what you looking at?”  
Sam showed his brother the picture. It was the wedding photo. “What if we stayed?” He asked in a small voice.  
“What?”  
“Just hear me out. We’d get to be together and not hide it. There’d be no one trying to kill us, we’d have money, and a really nice house. This universe has no magic, or monsters, no angels or demons!”  
Dean sat down next his brother on the bed and threw an arm over his shoulder. “I get it. It does suck being broke and living in nasty motels. Don’t get me wrong, I love shit diner food, but dude, fake-our kitchen? Work of art, man. But nothing we’d do here matters. We wouldn’t be brothers. And all the shit that’s happened to us? Going to hell, Mom and Dad dying, however the fuck many times we’ve died and come back? None of that really happened. We went through all that and in this universe it was all pretend!”  
“Yeah.”  
Dean clapped Sam on the back. “Come on. Let’s get some rest. You ordered the stuff for the spell and we did the overnight delivery so it’ll all be here tomorrow. We’ll try the spell and go from there.”  
The older man walked to the bathroom. As he finished getting ready for bed, the globe lights over the mirror flickered. Dean ran back into the bedroom to find Sam still sitting on the bed. The younger man looked up at his brother with wide eyes.  
“What the fuck is that?” Dean shouted. “I hope to hell that’s Balthazar coming to get our asses out of here and not Raphael coming to kill us!”  
Of course, their luck was notoriously bad, and Virgil stormed into the room. Sam jumped to his feet.   
“Give me the key, Winchesters,” Virgil said, holding out his hand.  
Dean put himself between the angel and his brother. “Fuck off, asshole!”  
Virgil swiped an arm through the air. Sam and Dean braced themselves, but nothing happened. The angel looked thunderstruck.  
“Hell, yeah,” Dean crowed, “No magic!”  
Virgil charged at the brothers, but with the two of them working together, it was no contest. The angel got a few hits in, but in no time, he was out cold. Sam bent over and rested his hands on his knees, breathing hard. Dean chuckled and clapped his brother on the back.   
All of a sudden, the sigil that Balthazar had drawn on Bobby’s study window appeared on the window behind them. As if they were attached by wires, Sam and Dean were yanked through the glass.  
They landed in a pile of broken window shards with loud thuds and grunts. Sam and Dean stood up and brushed themselves off. They were back in Bobby’s study.   
“Hello, boys,” a voice said calmly.  
The brothers jerked their heads toward the voice to see Raphael.   
“You’ve had your fun,” the angel continued, “now give me the key.”   
“No way,” Sam answered.   
The lights above them flickered.  
“What the fuck?” Dean moaned in exasperation. “What now?”   
Sam breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the next people to enter the room were Balthazar and Castiel.   
“Leave them alone,” Castiel demanded.  
“Joke’s on you, mate,” Balthazar laughed. “The boys, their trip, the key, all a diversion to keep you busy.”  
“We led you to believe that the key belonged to a door that stored the Weapons of Heaven. While you were chasing after Sam and Dean, I found them. So unless you’d like to die right now, I’d suggest you leave.” Castiel said.  
Raphael glared at his fellow angels. “You haven’t seen the last of me, Castiel.” And with another flicker of light, he was gone.  
“Nice of you to finally show your face,” Dean grumbled at Castiel, “What the hell is going on around here?”  
“It’s all under control,” Castiel responded, “We’ll be in touch.” The two angels disappeared in a flash of electricity.  
“Fantastic,” Dean muttered, “Fucking dicks.”  
The back door opened and Bobby walked in. “Sam! Dean! Where the hell have you two been?”  
“Alternate universe,” was all Dean said, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go sleep for a month.”  
The older Winchester stalked up the stairs in a huff. Sam chuckled and followed soon after, leaving Bobby to look after them in confusion.  
As they were finally getting ready to hit the hay, Dean caught Sam looking at something while sitting on their bed. They suspected that Bobby knew about their relationship, and their surrogate father never said anything about them sharing a room. The younger man looked up and smiled ruefully. Dean sat next to Sam. In his little brother’s hand was the unframed wedding photo that had sat on fake-their dresser.  
“How do you have that?” Dean questioned.  
“I took it and put it in my pocket when you were in the bathroom at fake-our house.”  
The two men stared at the picture for a moment in silence. Dean put an arm around his brother and kissed his hair.  
“Sorry, little brother. We may not be married, or rich, or have a mansion, but if it’s any consolation, the life we have is all that and more for me. I’m more married to you than if we weren’t brothers, but I feel like us being brothers makes what we have all that better. And as long as we’re together, we have a home and we are rich.” Dean looked away after his little speech.  
Sam gaped at him. “Who are you and what have you done with Dean?”  
The older man grinned and punched the younger in the shoulder. “Fuck you, man. That was fucking grade-A romantic shit.”  
Sam pecked his brother on the lips. “It was amazing. Thanks.”  
Dean stood up. “Okay, enough chick flick stuff. Right now I want you to suck my dick and then I’m going to fucking pass out.”  
The younger man laughed. “And there’s the Dean I know.” He stood up and added the wedding photo to the memory box that they had brought in from the Impala and went to undress for bed.


End file.
